


Second Call

by afrikate



Series: Thayer Street [6]
Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrikate/pseuds/afrikate





	Second Call

They've hung out a couple times before Justin gets JC's number. He figures if nothing else he can hand it over to Lance, but for now it looks like Chris is going through some phase where he screens his calls and doesn't talk to Justin. Worming the information about this show out of him was a bitch. Sometimes Justin wonders why he bothers. And then he takes a look at Chris with his spiky hair and those chocolate eyes, and he remembers. 

Talking to JC is easy. Get him talking and he could probably have a conversation by himself. He and JC end up talking on the phone a lot. JC is funny and smart and talks about lots of interesting things. Justin is really only interested in Chris. At least once in every conversation Chris comes up, either because JC talks about him and what they've done recently (usually) or Justin oh-so-casually brings up Chris's name and asks JC if they've hung out lately. Often they have, and Justin just eats up conversations about Chris, wants to know everything about him. JC indulges him, because he's not stupid and he knows what Justin is getting out of the conversations. But Justin lets him babble about Joey, his roommate Lauren's latest boyfriend, and about the mad crush JC has on him. If they're using each other, it's to both their benefit. 

He feels a bit bad about it though, when he thinks about Lance. Lance isn't admitting anything, but Justin _knows_ he has a crush on JC. He wonders if he can convince JC to think about Lance instead of Joey, and he tries, really. He brings up Lance when he talks about what he's been doing lately. JC is cool about it, but he still talks about Joey a lot. 

Conversations with JC end up in invitations out with he and Chris, so sometimes when Justin gets off the phone with him he wants to just hug him. Lance seems pretty willing to drive him up there. Justin thinks again how everyone wins, or at least they will when Chris gives in and starts responding. Fucker.  
  



End file.
